


The Secret Out

by Astronema1



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronema1/pseuds/Astronema1
Summary: It is 14 years when Astronema and Zhane give up everything to be together and rise their two teenager kids, Dustin and Martin, who learn lot grow up when Martin learn what she was born to do and why she the phoenix? Sequel to Forbidden Lover
Relationships: Astronema | Karone/Zhane
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	The Secret Out

14 year later at Oroku Saki's mansion, Astronema was read when she hear a sound come from the hall way as she went to see what it was and saw her 14 year old daughter, Martin Cleopatra Rosemary Hawks lay on her back, who had deep blue and blown eyes, white blond hair, wear a black shirt with a dragon breather fire, a pair of deep blue jeans and red skateboard shoes

"Martin, why are you laid on the floor? Astronema asked seeing Martin's skateboard laid arcos from her.

"I was play around on my board" Martin answered as Astronema help her daughter help.

"Come back here" a voice ordered as a woman in her early 20th run as Astronema grabbing the woman.

"Karai Saki what are you run from?" Astronema asked the woman know was 21 year old Karai who had short raven hair, green eyes, she was wear a red shirt, pair of blue jean and pair of black boots.

"Him" Karai answered as a boy at the age 15 come. His was Martin's older adopt brother, Dustin Lee Hawks, who had black hair, blue eyes, wear a yellow shirt, a pair of blue jean and run shoes come her.

"No run, you three, you know the rules" Astronema called as they nodded and walk way.

In the kitchen, Martin and Dustin walk in as Dustin put Martin on the counter top.

"Bro, why I am born as the phoenix? Martin asked.

"Sis, I don't know, sometime it best to leave things alone, but when you older maybe you lean" Dustin answered as Martin nodded as the mark on her stomach on her right side made Martin hold her stomach.

"Blonde, you okay?" A voice asked as Martin turn and saw Hun, a good friend and leader of the Purple dragon.

"Yeah, it my mark again" Martin answered as she take deep breath to clam her mark.

"Master want see to you" Hun called as Martin jump of the counter and walk to the master's throne chamber.

In the master's throne chamber, Martin walk and bow on her right keen.

"You summon me, Lord Shredders?" Martin asked look up to the man, who she know all her life and work for.

"Yes, my little thief. Tonight, you steal something that will help you find out why you the phoenix" Saki answered as Martin smiled.

"Thank, sir" Martin thanked as he let her going.

1 hours, Martin was going to the movie to see Pirates of the Caribbean: Dean Man's chest. Her money in her font pocket. Her wallet in the back pocket.

"One ticket for Pirates of the Caribbean" Martin said as the ticket man give her one ticket for movie as she walk in when she walk in to someone, not know she dopers her wallet.

"Wait, you dopers something" the girl she walk into called but Martin was gone.

2 hour and 45 mines, Martin walks out and laughs.

"Boy, Karai miss it" Martin called as she walks in an ally where she sees the Purple dragon. "I had a feel I was going walk in the ally and see you guys" she laughed as one of the Purple dragon pick her and put her on a trash can as she watch them.

"So told us, Martin, what are you going sole tonight?" leader asked.

"Something to help me understand why I'm the phoenix" Martin answered as they nodded and walk way. Martin looks around and starts to think.

Martin:

Look at me

You may think you see who I really am

But you'll never know me

Ev'ry day

It's as if I play a part

Now I see

If I wear a mask

I can fool the world

But I cannot fool my heart

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

When will my reflection show?

Who I am inside?

I am now

In a world where I have to hide my heart

And what I believe in

But somehow

I will show the world

What's inside my heart?

And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection someone I don't know?

Must I pretend that I'm?

Someone else for all time?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

There's a heart that must be free to fly

That burns with a need to know the reason why

Why must we all conceal

What we think

How we feel

Must there be a secret me

I'm forced to hide?

I won't pretend that I'm

Someone else

For all time

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside? As she walk home.

One the Megaship, the girl Martin's walk in look her Martin's wallet find where she life.

"Helena Wayne, what do you get there?" a voice asked as Helena turn and saw her mother Selina Wayne.

"Someone lost their wallet and I want to retune" Helena answered as Selina smiled know her daughter had her father's heart as they teleport to Oroku Saki's mansion.

Outside Oroku Saki's mansion, Martina and Astronema were taking care of the planes.

"So Jack sold his soul to Dave Jones" Martin called as Astronema smile.

"Cleo, you love lot movies" Astronema joked as she and Espeon water the trees.

"I know mom" Martin called as Entei come out.

"Martin, I get a drank for you" Entei called as Martin take the drank.

"Thank" Martin thanked as she take some skip.

"Hello" A voice called Martin look and saw a woman and her daughter.

"Yeah?" Martin asked as she walks to them.

"We look for Martin Hawks" Helena answered as Martin look at her.

"I Martin" Martin called.

"I found your wallet and I want to retune" Helena answered as Martin take back her wallet and bow.

"Thank you" Martin thanked as she went to back to work as Helena was walk when she saw her mother look at Espeon.

"Espeon" Selina called as Espeon look over and saw Selina.

"Espeon" it called as it walk to her.

"Entei, how dose Espeon knows that woman?" Martin asked.

"Some time is best to not to bother" Entei answered as Martin nodded.

"Martin, Espeon" Astronema's voice called.

"Esp" Espeon called as Astronema walk to them when she sees Selina and Helena.

"Selina" Astronema yelled as Selina look at her.

"Astronema" Selina called as Martin and Entei look at each other.

"Why are you here?" Astronema asked.

"My daughter found your son's wallet" Selina answered as Martin start to laugh.

"My son is out. Martin my daughter" Astronema called as Selina look at Martin.

"Sorry" Selina called as Martin walk way.

"Sorry bout my daughter, she like me" Astronema called "You better come in side" as they walk in.

In the mansion, Selina look around and saw a picture of Astronema hold baby Martin.

"My daughter is gift" Astronema called walk to her when music start to play.

In Martin's room, Martin was playing Rihanna Unfaithful.

Story of my life,  
Searching for the right,  
But it keeps avoiding me.  
Sorrow in my soul,  
Because it seems like one,  
Really loves my company.

He's more than a man,  
And this is more than love,  
The reason that the sky is blue.  
The clouds are rolling in,  
Because I'm gone again,  
And to him I just can't be true.

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful,  
And it kills him inside,  
To know that I am happy,  
With some other guy.  
I can see him dying.

I don't wanna do this anymore,  
I don't wanna be the reason why,  
Everytime I walk out the door,  
I see him die a little more inside.  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore,  
I don't wanna take away his life.  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer.

I feel it in the air,  
As I'm doing my hair,  
Preparing for another date.  
A kiss upon my cheek,  
As he reluctantly,  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late.  
I say I won't be long,  
Just hanging with the girls,  
A lie I didn't have to tell.  
Because we both know,

Where I'm about to go,  
And we know it very well.

'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful,  
And it kills him inside,  
To know that I am happy,  
With some other guy.  
I can see him dying.

I don't wanna do this anymore,  
I don't wanna be the reason why,  
Everytime I walk out the door,  
I see him die a little more inside.  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore,  
I don't wanna take away his life.  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer.

Our love,  
His trust,  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head,  
Get it over with.  
I don't wanna do this,  
Anymore, ooooooh, anymore.

I don't wanna do this anymore,  
I don't wanna be the reason why,  
And everytime I walk out the door,  
I see him die a little more inside.  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore,  
I don't wanna take away his life.  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer. As Helena walk in.

"You like Rihanna?" Helena asked as Martin look up.

"Yeah" Martin answered stopping the next song.

"So you don't know about nothing of your partners' past?" Helena asked.

"Helena, right?" Martin asked as Helena nodded "I love my partners and they will told me and my bro" answered get up and put a small robots with other small and big robots.

"You like robots?" Helena asked as Martin look around her room.

"Yes" Martin answered pick up a big robot and start to work on it when Helena saw a watcher, pick it up and pushed a button when a small robot come form the wall.

"Help" Helena called as Martin take the watcher and talk in it.

"Sleep" Martin ordered as the small robot want back in to the wall. "don't play with my robots again, thank u" as Helena nodded and walk out.

In the hall, Astronema was talk on the phone with her husband, Zhane.

"Okay, I tell Martin that you love her, tell Dustin that I love him, love you, Zhane, bye" Astronema called hang up as Selina was listen in.

"So you do marring the Silver ranger?" Selina asked.

"Yes and keep quite, I don't Martin knew" Astronema answered.

"When are you going to told her?"

"After me and her read Edgar Allan Poe 'The Raven'" walk way as Selina,

"You guys read Edgar Allan Poe?".

"Yes, we love darks poems, like 'The Tell-Tale Heart' and we love it" walk as Selina hugged her from behind.

"I know you, have you forgetter who save you from lot of humors?".

"You did and I will told Martin" walk in Martin's room.

In Martin's room, Martin was get real when Astronema walk.

"Your father and brother are stay where they are because of roads" Astronema called as Martin take out a book call 'The Raven'.

Both:

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door—  
Only this, and nothing more."

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow;— vainly I had sought to borrow  
From my books surcease of sorrow— sorrow for the lost Lenore—  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore—  
Nameless here for evermore.

And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain  
Thrilled me— filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;  
So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,  
"'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door—  
Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;—  
This it is, and nothing more."

Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
"Sir," said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;  
But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,  
That I scarce was sure I heard you"— here I opened wide the door;—  
Darkness there, and nothing more.

Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortals ever dared to dream before;  
But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,  
And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Lenore!"  
This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "Lenore!"-  
Merely this, and nothing more.

Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,  
Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.  
"Surely," said I, "surely that is something at my window lattice:  
Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore—  
Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore;—  
'Tis the wind and nothing more."

Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,  
In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore;  
Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;

But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door—  
Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door—  
Perched, and sat, and nothing more.

Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore.  
"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no craven,  
Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the Nightly shore—  
Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!"  
Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,  
Though its answer little meaning— little relevancy bore;  
For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being  
Ever yet was blest with seeing bird above his chamber door—  
Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door,  
With such name as "Nevermore."

But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only  
That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.  
Nothing further then he uttered— not a feather then he fluttered—  
Till I scarcely more than muttered, "other friends have flown before-  
On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before."  
Then the bird said, "Nevermore."

Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,  
"Doubtless," said I, "what it utters is its only stock and store,  
Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster  
Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore—  
Till the dirges of his Hope that melancholy burden bore  
Of 'Never— nevermore'."

But the Raven still beguiling all my fancy into smiling,  
Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird, and bust and door;  
Then upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking  
Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore—  
What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt and ominous bird of yore  
Meant in croaking "Nevermore."

This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing  
To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;  
This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining  
On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamplight gloated o'er,  
But whose velvet violet lining with the lamplight gloating o'er,  
She shall press, ah, nevermore!

Then methought the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer  
Swung by Seraphim whose footfalls tinkled on the tufted floor.  
"Wretch," I cried, "thy God hath lent thee— by these angels he hath sent thee  
Respite— respite and nepenthe, from thy memories of Lenore!  
Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe and forget this lost Lenore!"  
Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil!— prophet still, if bird or devil!—  
Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,  
Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted—  
On this home by horror haunted— tell me truly, I implore—  
Is there— is there balm in Gilead?— tell me— tell me, I implore!"  
Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil— prophet still, if bird or devil!  
By that Heaven that bends above us— by that God we both adore—  
Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,  
It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name Lenore—  
Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore."  
Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

"Be that word our sign in parting, bird or fiend," I shrieked, upstarting—  
"Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!  
Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!  
Leave my loneliness unbroken!— quit the bust above my door!  
Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!"  
Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
Shall be lifted— nevermore!

"Martin, there is something I have told you" Astronema called as Martin nodded.

One minters, Martin was shock.

"Cool" Martin called as Astronema smiled and Martin was start to coughing .

"I be back with some water" Astronema called get up and about walk to the kitchen to some water for Martin.

"Later, mom, I get some work" Martin called get up and walk to her walk in closet.

"I know, Cleo but I put the water in bottle" Astronema called as she walk out as Martin change into a long black shirt with the foot symbol on the font., long back pants with holder for her bro staff, cards, then her black boots as she start to the widow when Astronema walking.

"Freeze it" Astronema ordered as Martin stop. "Here you water bottle" as Martin take the bottle and put on her right holder. "And your cape" hold out a dark purple cape, she favorites.

"Thanks, see you" Martin called put the cape around her should, jumper out the widow as Astronema walk out.

1 hours, Martin was finish and look at the stone that she had taking.

"A riddles?" Martin asked read it.

I hunt for fire but can not find it so I summon the power with in know I'm the leader and hero of my people. What am I?

"What the hell?" Martin asked.

"Watch it" a voice called as Martin turn and see Hun.

"Sorry, I don't get this riddle" Martin called as she handing it to Hun.

"I don't get too so asks the Riddler" Hun answered handing it back to her.

"Okay, later" Martin called as she jumper from the roof and run.

Kid, I hope you find what destiny has for you Hun thought walk way and think how Martin change from a innocent child to a thief teenage.

At a place called Arkham Asylum, Martin was in a room when the door opens and a guard come in with a man wear a green coat with question marks on it everywhere and had a green hate and mask.

"Okay, you have 5 mines, Miss Hawks" the guard called as Martin nodded as the guard left her lone with the man.

"Riddler, I have a riddle for you" Martin called look at The Riddler or Edward Nygma.

"What?" Riddler asked as Martin give him the stone. "It easy, it is talk about you and your destiny" as Martin look at him.

"Why me?" Martin asked.

"Because you have the mark of the phoenix" Riddler answered.

"I was never ask to be the phoenix" as Riddler look at know what she was thinking.

"I know, Martin but sometime, destiny had hand in your life and you can agree to it" as the guard walk in.

"Time up" the guard called as Martin nodded.

"Told Ivy I said hey and saw her for poker soon" Martin called walk out

Back at the mansion, Martin jumper in her room from the widow and walk to bed when she senses something or someone in her chamber.

"Get out of the shadow" Martin ordered grabbing her staff. "Who are you?" as a monster walk out of the shadow. "What are you?"

"I'm Darkonda, bounty hunter, Evil is my business, and I work for Dark Specter" Darkonda answered as Martin look at him.

"Who Dark Specter?" Martin asked.

"Your grandfather" Darkonda answered.

"My father said he dead before I was born" Martin called.

"Martin, I be watch you because you…" Darkonda start when Martin hit him with her staff.

"I hate when people watch me" Martin growled as Selina and Astronema walk in.

"Darkonda" Astronema called as Martin throw him out the widow.

"I will be back, Princess…Martin" Darkonda called teleport way.

"Mom" Martin called as Helena walk in.

"Mom, was that Darkonda that uncle talk about?" Helena asked.

"Yes" Selina answered.

"He call me Princess" Martin called as Astronema hugged her daughter when green, yellow lights come out of nowhere.

"Ashley?" Selina asked as Ashley, the yellow ranger saw her sister.

"Selina" Ashley called as she see Astronema "You" as Astronema stand her ground.

"Lady, you better stop point at my mom or you have no hand" Martin called as Selina look at Astronema.

"Martin?" a voice asked.

"Lance" Martin called as 17 year old boy walk out, his name is Lance Kyle, a mutant but a nice friend to Martin.

"Cleo, It you" Lance called as they hugged. "You live with Oroku Saki?" as a little boy walk be hide his dad then saw something that catch his eyes and walk to it as they talk about lot of everything.

"Ecliptor?" Astronema asked as Ecliptor, a monster come out.

"Another monster?" Martin asked as Astronema hold her daughter.

"Astronema, where have you been for 14 years?" Ecliptor asked.

"I marry to the man I love and rise my two children" Astronema answered hold her daughter.

"You marring Zhane" Ashley answered as a yell come from the hall. "Erik" as a figure walk in.

"Mewtwo, what wrong?" Martin asked as Mewtwo point to it tail and saw Erik bitted on it.

"Erik" Ecliptor called as Erik let going as Lance pick him up.

"Mewtwo, retune" Martin ordered take out a Pokemon ball and red light retune Mewtwo back it ball.

"Selina, what going on?" Ashley asked.

"I think that kids under 18 have to going to bed" Astronema called look at Martin, Helena, Lance and Erik.

"Okay" Martin called as everyone excise for Ecliptor. "What do you want?" as Ecliptor look at her.

"I look at you, you have your mother's stubbornness" Ecliptor called.

"Yeah, my father said I like him but I have my mother's angry" Martin smiled when her mark burn. "Not again" hold her stomach.

"What is wrong?" Ecliptor asked help her to her bed.

"My mark" Martin answered.

"What mark?" he asked.

"The mark of the fire bird, the phoenix" she answered as the mark stop burning.

"I know someone, who know lot about the phoenix" Ecliptor called as he grabbing her by the hand teleport way to plane, where there building looked clean and well-kept on the outside but inside, it was a mass.

"I thought my brother's room is bad" Martin called

"Wake up, Wyrm" Ecliptor ordered.

"Hhhhhhhh . . ." sighed the reptile. "Call? Someone calls me? It has been a long time since anyone has needed my service. How can I help you?"

"What the?" Martin asked as Ecliptor stand in font of her.

"Book Wyrm, I have someone, who wear the mark of the phoenix" Ecliptor called.

"Phoenix, the one who dead in a batter but was reborn in a body" Book Wyrm called as Ecliptor push Martin to Book Wyrm.

"Martin is the name that phoenix is in" Ecliptor called as Book Wyrm look at her.

"A nice boy" Book Wyrm called as Martin look at him then at Ecliptor.

"Martin here is a girl" Ecliptor called.

"The a female, she the daughter of Astronema?" Book Wyrm asked.

"Yes, she is, but she also the daughter of silver ranger, Zhane" Ecliptor answered as Martin sat down. "Darkonda said she the princess of light & dark, so me and my family want to see it if was true" as Martin took out her Mp3 player and listen to her music she put on.

"So if Darkonda had kill her, the evil will won and the good will dead but if Martin accept her destiny, the war will end" Book Wyrm called as Martin take out one of her headphone when he said that if she accept to her destiny.

"What war?" Martin asked as they look at her.

"The great batter between of good and evil, you are the second child of Astronema and Zhane" Ecliptor answered.

"How do you know I have brother?" Martin asked.

"I have read the pager about Saki and saw picture of him" Ecliptor answered as Book Wyrm look at Martin and saw a necklace that he see before.

"Where do you get that?" Book Wyrm asked take a hold of her necklace.

"I find it" Martin answered.

Flash back

13 year old Martin was jumper from roof to roof when she hear something.

"Who there?" Martin asked look around and saw a necklace with a note on it.

For Martin.

This bought to your grandmother, if she live today she ask why you don't know about the family's pest. Wear every today to remind her.

"Who give me this?" look around.

End Flash Back

"What your grandmother's name?" Ecliptor asked.

"Rosemary" Martin answered.

"So you are the granddaughter of Dark Specter" Book Wyrm called as Martin look at him then smiled find out about her grandfather.

"Martin Cleopatra Rosemary Hawks" a voice called as Martin and Ecliptor look at the door way.

"Oh man" Martin called as she try to smiled innocent.

"Dad, what going on?" Lance asked.

"Book Wyrm is the answer, Lance" Astronema answered.

"Astronema, I brought her because she said that she had the mark of the phoenix so I take her to Book Wyrm when find out her grandfather is Dark Specter, who is the father of your husband" Ecliptor answered as Martin senses something.

"Something coming" Martin called as Ashley stand be hide Lance and Ecliptor.

"Astronema, it been a long time" a deep voice smile as Martin see a fire monster, who was in her dreams sometime.

"Dark Specter" Astronema called as Martin look at him.

"Grandfather?" Martin asked as Dark Specter look at her and saw her in a min.

"You know the truth now" Dark Specter smiled turn in to a man, who look like Zhane.

"Father?" a voice called as Astronema and Martin saw Zhane & Dustin.

"Zhane, Dustin" Astronema called run to them and hugged them.

"I love when a family come together to watch one of them dead" a voice called as Zhane stand in font of his family.

"Darkonda" Martin and Zhane yelled as Martin run after him.

"Martin, no" Astronema called as Darkonda shoot fire at but she jumper from fire than the fire was abort by her and Dark Specter.

"I see you learn how to master fire" Dark Specter called as Martin did a fire kick.

"I was rise to lean master fire and this" Martin called as purple come from her hand.

"Martin, you have to become one with the phoenix" Dark Specter ordered as monster went to the others.

"Why?" Martin asked.

"Because that only want to kill Darkonda" Dark Specter answered as Martin sat in a meditate form then fire form around her and she become the phoenix.

"Cool" Dustin called as Astronema and Zhane look at their son. "What?" as Lance hold on to Erik.

"Death time for Darkonda" Book Wyrm called as Martin and then phoenix flaw Darkonda, take up to the air then him down on then breath out some fire that burn him live.

"Martin" Astronema called as Martin form back to her normal self so she run after her daughter to catch Martin.

"Mom?" Martin asked look at up at her when Martin was born, Astronema's face was the fist one Martin's saw.

"okay, I here" Astronema answered as Martin hold on to her mother, who start to cry.

"She going to be okay" Selina answered as Astronema look at her than watch as Zhane pick up their daughter as Dustin put a coat over her as everyone walk out and teleport back together.

Two weeks later, Martin was in a coma as Ecliptor keep a good eye on her.

"How is she?" Karai asked. She hear what happen lest week and was worry sick about Martin.

"She good, but I hope she will come out of the coma" Ecliptor answered as Karai run a hand across Martin's check as Entei walk in.

"I promise my master I want watch her but I have fault him" Entei called as Karai pat it head.

"You don't fault him" Martin's voice called as Entei look at up and see Martin was smiled.

"Martin" Entei called as it went to her and rubbed her head.

"What happen?" Martin asked to Ecliptor, who knelt to her.

"My princess, you were in a coma for 2 weeks" Ecliptor answered.

"Two weeks?" Martin asked as Entei help her out of bed.

"After with Darkonda, you form back and your mother was worry that you won't wake up" Karai answered.

"Mom" Martin called as Astronema walk in with Zhane and Dustin.

"Martin" Dustin called run to his sister and hugged her as Astronema start to cry again and Zhane wrapping his arms around her then around his family.

"Zhane" Ecliptor called as they look at him. "Dark Specter wish to see Martin" as Zhane let going of his daughter.

"Not without me" Dustin called as Ecliptor look at him then at Astronema, who nodded.

"Come" Ecliptor ordered as they teleport to the Dark Fortress.

On the Dark Fortress, many Quantrons were work when Ecliptor come in with Dustin and Martin.

"Dus" Martin called.

"Yeah?" Dustin asked.

"I think I love this ship" Martin answered as Dustin nodded.

"Elgar" Ecliptor called as crazy monster wake up.

"Ecliptor, how that sweet wife of your?" Elgar asked as Ecliptor grabbing him and throw him.

"Elgar, you no brainier show respect to the children of Astronema" Ecliptor called as Martin and Dustin look at each other.

"Astronema want to be a mommy? I think this children are weak" Elgar asked as Martin walk to him.

"Elgar?" Martin asked as Elgar nodded. "May I see your hand?" as Dustin over his eyes knowing she was going to flipping him so hard. "Never said that me and my bother are weak" as she flipping Elgar on his back so hard. "Get it?" look at him with a death look.

"Get it" Elgar replies in a high voice as Dustin and Ecliptor look at her.

"She had Astronema's temper" Ecliptor called.

"But she has Zhane's heart" Dark Specter called as Martin and Dustin look at a screen. "I ask Martin to be here lone" as Martin hold on her brother's hands.

"Well I guess you have to me too" Dustin called as Dark Specter nodded.

"Sat down" he called as some Quantrons get them chairs. "I will told you about the family's pest, back in…" as Martin and Dustin listen to him.

9 months later, Martin was going to become the queen of good and evil, she was on the Dark Fortress, think what going to happen when she be from now on.

"Sis" Dustin called as Martin look up a mirror and saw her brother, Dustin dress up in a doublet, black long-sleeved polo-neck undershirt that clung lovingly to his torso and black trousers and black leather boots. (It under form from V for Vendetta)

"Bro, I scare for the fist time in my life, I fear that I make a fool of my-self and the parents will be ashamed of me" Martin called.

"You won't, sis, I proud of you, I love you so mush that I will the mush happy brother, who going to watch his baby sister become a queen, who beauty and has lot of brains for her age" Dustin called.

"Thank" Martin called.

Dustin:

Martin, Martin, don't think that I don't care,  
but every hope, and every prayer rests on you now as Martin hugged her brother.

"Martin" a voice called as Martin and Dustin broke up their hugged and saw Ecliptor stand there. "It time" as Martin get up and walk to Ecliptor, who was walk her to the council of evil who were stand waiting for her.

"Princess Martin, daughter of Zhane, silver ranger and Astronema, princess of Darkness, you come here today to become queen of good and evil and stop the war, if you agrees to your destiny, you will going down in history, do you agrees?" one of them asked as Martin look over to her mother, who was cry on Zhane's shoulder.

"Yes, I do" Martin answered as other one walk to her and put a crow on her head.

"Bow before your queen" they ordered as everyone bowed before Martin, who was stand like warrior after win a war.

"As your queen, I will stop this war that has be fought over long years" Martin promised as everyone cheer.

At the party, Martin, Karai, Rogue and Nadira were give a song.

The girls:

I'm gonna cast a spell on you  
Your gonna do what i want you to  
mix it up here in my little bowl  
say a few words and you'll lose control

I'm a hex girl  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you  
(I'm gonna put a spell on you)  
I'm a hex girl  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you  
(put a spell on you)

You'll feel the fog as i cloud your mind  
You'll get dizzy when i make this sign  
You'll wake up in the dead of night  
missing me when I'm out of sight

I'm a hex girl  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you  
(I'm gonna put a spell on you)  
I'm a hex girl  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you  
(oh yeah)

with this little cobweb potion  
You'll fall into dark devotion  
If you ever lose affection  
I can change your whole direction as Dustin's girlfriend, Marah push him in the ribs

I'm a hex girl  
and I'm gonna put spell on you  
(I'm gonna put a spell on you)  
I'm a hex girl  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you were gonna put a spell on you as everyone clapping and the girls bow. Martin look at her family and smiled as foods was give out.

The End


End file.
